Time traveler's girlfriend
by Buccaneers1
Summary: Mr. Peabody and Sherman head to Arrendelle using the WABAC, and then return home. Sherman then uses it to find a mysterious person, only to find it is a girl his age. Then he starts to have feelings for her. I do not own characters from Frozen or Mr. Peabody and Sherman. This fanfic has some ShermanxLittle Elsa and some ShermanxPenny. This is my first crossover fanfic.
1. Suggestions, suggestions

**This is my first crossover fanfiction so just bear with me. This is a crossover with the movies "Mr. Peabody and Sherman" and "Frozen". Here we go.**

**Chapter One**

It was an ordinary evening in New York City as Sherman was just finishing up his homework from school. As for Mr. Peabody, he was looking for another event that he and Sherman can go to. They've been to Florence, Sparta, ancient Egypt, ancient China, and many other places, but he didn't feel like going to those places all the time. Sherman couldn't blaim him, for he felt the same way. In fact for the past couple of nights, they were hoping for sugestions.

Sherman: how about Ancient Greece?

Mr. Peabody: no, we already been there.

Sherman: the English empire?

Mr. Peabody: we've been there, too.

Sherman: America in the time of the civil rights movement?

Mr. Peabody: we go there every year for MLK day.

Sherman: The Roman Empire?

Mr. Peabody: absolutely not. That is very dangerous.

Sherman: just thinking of suggestions

Mr. Peabody: isn't your teacher talking about a new time in history?

Sherman: yeah, but we are learning about ancient Egypt. We are doing an assignment on the country topic. I pick the pyramid of Giza.

Mr. Peabody: good choice

Sherman: yeah, good thing someone already picked king tut.

Mr. Peabody: in your case maybe. But I think it would've been a great topic and you would've gotten advice from him.

Sherman: no. First of all his name rhymes with butt. Second, he tried to make Penny his wife. And lastly, he tried to kill us all.

Mr. Peabody: and then you took him out with the WABAC windshield wipers.

Sherman: and I have no regrets

Mr. Peabody: (sigh)

The duo was at it again with their thoughts about suggestions. There were some good ones, like going to the renaissance, and then there were really bad ones, like Sherman's suggestion to go to the war of 1812. They kept thinking and a lightbulb came to Sherman, but he was hoping it would work.

Sherman: I think I have an idea.

Mr. Peabody: ok

Sherman: a kid in my class, Mary, was talking about a random time that happened in ancient Norway. It was like the English empire, only in Norway.

Mr. Peabody: ok. What is it called.

Sherman: I think it started with an A, but sounded like a large city...

Mr. Peabody: be right back

Mr. Peabody looked for ancient cities in Scandinavia that have started with the letter A. There were some choices that he had seen, but only one was in Norway.

Mr. Peabody: is the place called Arrendele?

Sherman: that was it. Arrendele.

Mr. Peabody: finally we found a suggestion. Let's get to the WABAC and head out.

They both went to the WABAC to get to their next adventure. The duo both went to their seats as Sherman got ready and Mr. Peabody put the coordinates of their destination. They were headed to Arrendele.

14th century Norway (1314 A.D.)

**I hope you like the story so far and I look forward to making more crossovers later on.**


	2. Welcome to Arrendele

**Just a reminder, so no one gets confused, this happens years before the coronation. In other words, this is set in the year when the main characters of Frozen are still basically kids.**

**Chapter Two**

The duo finally arrived at their destination, and as expected, it looked like a Scandinavian version of a kingdom. They both looked to blend in as they would explore a land that was unknown to them, until now. But as a father, Mr. Peabody gave Sherman many directives.

Mr. Peabody: alright Sherman. This is a land that we have never been to before. There are many things that could be dangerous and we must be careful. That means no leaving my side, no getting in trouble, and no altering the past.

Sherman: okay, Mr. Peabody, I get what you are saying. But there are so many wonders about this place.

Mr. Peabody: I know, right?

Sherman: this place should've been called ancient winter wonderland.

Mr. Peabody: but like all places Sherman, there is summer.

Sherman: oh

They both strolled around the kingdom and saw many things that would be extraordinary to the normal person, but comes to the duo as no surprise. But then, somehow, somewhere, attention was caught from the prodigy.

Man: excuse me child, but why is your dog wearing classes?

Sherman: excuse me sir, but who are you?

Man: It does not matter who I am. You better not be hiding something or you'll be in trouble.

Mr. Peabody: what does it matter what he is doing.

People: (gasp)

Mr. Peabody: uh oh

Sherman: what's happening Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody: (whispers) either they think we are gods or they are suspecting us of witchcraft. Run!

The duo then ran for their lives before another group of people got in their way. They both ran until they were finally cornered between borders. Then the common folk came towards them.

Man: exactly who are you and what are you doing here?

Mr. Peabody: well, my son and I were...

Man: wait, that kid is your son?

Mr. Peabody: it is an adoptive relationship. Now as you see, we were... (Notices that Sherman was gone).

People: (gasp)

Man: what are you? A witch that turned himself into a dog?

Mr. Peabody: no. I am a dog.

People: witchcraft! He made his son disappear.

Mr. Peabody: no! I did not. I am also a time traveler and I don't know where my son went, but that could have been the result of you hooligans chasing us.

People: oh

Man: so your saying your from the future?

Mr. Peabody: yes

Things got awkward with the people and the man and Mr. Peabody gave each other an untrusting stare down. That is until a man of higher rank interfered.

Gentleman: what is going on here?

The people would then turn around to see that it was an ally to their king. It was Kai, and he had a serious look on his face. The crowd eventually left and noticed two others still giving a stare down. Then he interrupted it.

Kai: what is going on here...and who must you be?

Man: this guy is a...

Kai: Borus! Are you up to your crazy tricks again?

Borus: no! But this here is a talking dog.

Kai: oh, really. Can he speak?

Mr. Peabody: yes, I can.

Kai: whoa

Borus: see, told you

Kai: go home, Borus.

Borus: you got it.

Kai: (to Mr. Peabody) Explanation. Now, please.

While Mr. Peabody was explaining every thing to Kai, Sherman was finished running from the townsmen, with the fear of being accused of witch craft. Then he finally took a break.

Sherman: whoa. Those people were crazy. I think I should tell Mary about it being the most dangerous place for normal people! Then again, I'm not very normal either. Shocker that these people would chase me over Mr. Peabody.

Sherman then takes a breath to bring himself back to reality. Then he looks at the beauty of the forest. Then he notices a shade moving.

Sherman: what was that?

Sherman then noticed it again, and soon realized that that was actually a person. Sherman started to follow them. As he was able to get closer, he saw that the person was around his height and could not make out whether it was a child or a short person.

Sherman: who are you?

The figure somehow heard Sherman and bolted. Sherman immediately ran after them.

Sherman: Wait!

The figure continued to run, but Sherman continued to go after them. They ran fast, Sherman ran fast but lost his stamina. Then the figure, in a position as if looking back at him, went away. Sherman asked himself who they were before hearing someone coming by. Then he was tackled by them, but grew relieved that they were hugging and chanting his name.

Sherman: Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody: Sherman! Thank goodness you are ok. I thought I lost you.

Sherman: thanks

Mr. Peabody: but what were you thinking of going away, all alone.

Sherman: I panicked. I wasn't about to be sentence to death for something no one has done in the past hundreds of years.

Mr. Peabody: yes, true. Those hooligans scared you off, but I have the situation under control. I explained everything to Kai and then went looking for you.

Sherman: oh. Sorry, Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: that's okay. Now let's get back home, you have school tomorrow.

Sherman: ok

They both headed for and went in the WABAC and headed home. When they got home they were exhausted, and immediately headed for bed. But for some weird reason, Sherman could not sleep. He was wondering who that person was, and it was almost killing him to think of a way to look for him. Plus, he had school tomorrow. But then he though of a plan.


	3. Arrendele's version of Penny

**Chapter 3**

Sherman had a plan, but it would be risky, considering the fact that he couldn't wake up Mr. Peabody. He changed and got out of his room quietly so his dad wouldn't wake up. Then he headed to the WABAC room. Then once he got in, he set it up for the same place that he went to hours ago.

1314- Norway

As soon as he arrived, he made sure the coordinates were not near the town but in the forest. He then got out and sat in the same area as before. Then he saw the flash again and soon went after the figure. He followed them the same way he did before, but now with more energy. He followed the figure through until he lost sight of her. Then he realized something. That they didn't seem to be going forward. He had lost track of where they were.

Sherman: where did you go

Moments later, her was tackled and held to the ground with what appeared to be a branch on his neck. Then he opened his eyes and sees a little girl around his age on him. And she isn't too happy to see him.

Girl: who are you? Who are you and why are you following me?

Sherman: wait, that was you?

Girl: yes, but you didn't answer my question.

Sherman: oh, well, I saw a flash and I was wondering who or what it was.

Girl: didn't your parents ever tell you to mind your own business? That curiosity killed the cat? Who are you?!

Sherman: jeez, okay, calm down. My name is Sherman Peabody.

And I came here with my...

Sherman was talking and finally noticed the little girls appearance. In his case she was Arrendele's version of Penny. She had a blue gown, was cute, had blonde hair, and had the most beautiful eyes. They were blue like Penny's but somewhat better. He noticed, however, that she was shy and defensive. Then he was set back to reality when she spoke.

Girl: uh, hello. You came here with who?

Sherman: oh, I came here with my dad. By the way, who are you?

Girl: well, since you told me your name, I'll tell you mine. My name is Elsa. And what are you doing here in Arrendele?

Sherman: well, my dad and I were strolling around the place, which I have to say was very beautiful. But then we had problems coming to us.

Elsa: like what?

Sherman: we were being chased by villagers just because they've never heard of a talking dog.

Elsa: well, that can creep some people out.

Sherman: we came across suspicious eyes, which lead to the chaos. And while he was at the store, there was this little girl who was sitting by me, who wouldn't stop talking. Red hair like me and she kept asking me if I wanted to build a snowman. She was annoying. (Notices Elsa was mad) What?

Elsa: that little girl happens to be my sister! And I hope you didn't scream at her, cause if you did, I'm gonna...

Sherman: no, no, I didn't scream at her. Not at all.

Elsa: good. I was about to kill you. Plus all she wanted to be was your friend. Plus, did it sound like she was singing?

Sherman: kinda

Elsa: you idiot! She was singing her song.

Sherman: I didn't know

Elsa: true

Sherman: plus, I happen to know some stuff that you may not have known of.

Elsa: like what?

Sherman: I see you got a fjord

Elsa: gee, thanks for telling me, captain obvious.

Sherman and Elsa talked up for a couple of hours before Sherman decided to head out. Turned out, Elsa was not as hostile as he had thought. But Sherman realized something. He liked her. But he was nervous around her as well, as she had a temper. But he thought there could be a chance that she sorta liked him back. He figured it was now or never.

Sherman: well, it's time for me to go. It was nice meeting you.

Elsa: it was kinda nice meeting you too

Sherman: what do you mean kinda?

Elsa: I mean we got off on the wrong foot, and I'm sorry I attack you, and insulted you, and...

Sherman: it's okay. No harm done. Except for my neck, kinda.

Elsa laughed at the joke. Sherman was shocked. He made her laugh. Then she went on to leave. Sherman remembered that it was now or never.

Sherman: hey Elsa

Elsa: what?

Sherman: are you lost?

Elsa: no. Why?

Sherman: because here is a long way from heaven

Elsa didn't know what to say, but she responded with a blush before she left. Sherman left all giddy and was blushing as well. He then went to the WABAC and headed home. Then he headed to his room, again, unable to sleep. He knew what he ended up doing. He managed to fall in love with someone from the past.


	4. The Argument

Chapter 4

It was the next day of school as everyone was doing their usual thing during recess, and Sherman was with his friends Mason and Carl, asking each other what they have done lately. As it turned out, Sherman always ended up doing more stuff than his friends, and told then every time that him and Mr. Peabody went and used the WABAC.

Sherman: and then while we were there, we saw many things, like shoppes, castles, it was like the northern version of England back in the day.

Carl: yes

Mason: go on, the suspense is killing me!

Sherman: and then this guy came and asked me why Mr. Peabody was wearing classes and Mr. Peabody spoke. Unfortunately, that caused them to chase us through the entire town.

Mason: wow, some people don't like talking dogs

Carl: back in the day, that was considered witchcraft

Sherman: well, I realize that now. Anyway, as it turns out Mr. Peabody had everything under control.

Carl: and where were you

Mason: maybe he ran in another direction. Crazy people.

Mary: what are you guys talking about?

Carl: oh, hi Mary. (Sherman and mason laughing) we were...just talking about...stuff

Mason: yeah, stuff (they continue laughing)

Mary: well, what kind of stuff?

Sherman: we were talking about my last trip in the WABAC. By the way, thank you for your suggestion of ancient Norway.

Mary: I didn't suggest it. I just talked about it. But you're welcome. (Leaves)

Carl: really guys?! Did you need to laugh?

Mason: well, you should've told her you liked her. Anyway, what happened next?

Sherman: I ran to the other direction and then saw a flash, followed it, and it turned out to be a girl.

Penny: what girl?

As soon as they saw her, Mason and Carl did the same thing scooby and shaggy would do on tv. Sherman then turned around and saw Penny, and just after jumping, explained everything to her.

Sherman: it was some girl that I saw in Arrendele.

Penny: may I speak with you in private?

Sherman: fine

Mason and Carl: oooooh

Sherman: really?

Penny took Sherman under the tree with her so they can speak alone. Penny seems more curious than upset, but was not happy.

Penny: you went time traveling? Without me?

Sherman: yeah, but it wasn't like you weren't busy, plus it was a last minute thing with my dad and I.

Penny: oh. By the way, you met a girl. You talked to her?

Sherman: no. Why? Are you jealous.

Penny: no, I'm not jealous!

Sherman: well you're acting like it

Penny: Sherman! I only like you as a friend!

Sherman: likewise. So what are you getting so worked up about?

Penny: the fact that you didn't tell me this first

Sherman: why should I?

What Sherman said was out of his opinion that she shouldn't worry, but to Penny, it felt like it was that he lacked trust in her, and it had hit her harder than it was supposed to.

Sherman: Penny

Penny: you know what, nevermind. I see that I am not needed right now

Sherman: Penny, I didn't mean it that way

Penny: just leave me alone

Sherman and Penny had their first argument since he had saved the universe from the black hole. But in both ends, it did not feel good. While he was home after school, he was feeling the pain, and a little someone noticed.

Mr. Peabody: everything okay, Sherman?

Sherman: to be honest with you, no.

Mr. Peabody: what happened?

Sherman: me and Penny got in a fight

Mr. Peabody: again?!

Sherman: what I mean is, we had a rough argument?

Mr. Peabody: oh, about what?

Sherman: I don't want to talk about it

Mr. Peabody: oh, okay. Quick question, did you hear a noise coming in the house?

Sherman: no

Mr. Peabody: ok

The day went all too normal, and it was another night that he was unable to sleep. Then he had mixed thoughts from his encounter in 1314 to Penny being upset. Then he started to have a feeling that he should give himself some space.


	5. New Friends

Chapter 5

He went back in time again and went to look for Elsa. He may have had a bad day, but he still had a crush on her. He also thought that she would be the only person he was comfortable talking too. He parked the WABAC far so that she wouldn't know his secret of being a time traveler. He went looking for her and had not found her until minutes later. He saw her and the feelings came back to him. He fell in love once again, and then regained his focus.

Sherman: hi Elsa

Elsa: eek! (Looks at Sherman) oh, it's just you. What's up?

Sherman: some stuff, what's up with you?

Elsa: oh, just doing some stuff for my self interests. So, what kind of stuff happened today?

Sherman: a friend and I got into a little argument

Elsa: what happened?

Sherman: she can claim it as much as she wants, but I know deep down that she is jealous. She is just too stubborn to admit it.

Elsa: jealous? Of what?

Sherman: me knowing another girl that's my friend.

Elsa: do you like her?

Sherman: as a friend

Elsa: does she like you the same way?

Sherman: I ... I don't know

Elsa: don't worry,a true friend would tell you how they feel in their own way. Besides, I have had my issues, too.

Sherman: you have?

Elsa: yes. I used to be a person who wasn't to nice to people, mainly because I had a hard time trusting them. This is what causes me to go insane If someone followed me.

Sherman: oh

Elsa: not to mention for the past few years, I have never felt so alone in all my life

Sherman: don't you have your sister?

Elsa: yes, but I am so isolated with all of my tasks that I feel so lonely, and I hate that feeling

Sherman: hey, you don't have to feel that way anymore. You know why?

Elsa: why?

Sherman: because now, you have me as a friend.

Elsa: thank you

Sherman: you're welcome

Little did they know, their hands were getting closer and closer until their hands touched. They were shocked and immediately moved them, laughing cautiously and blushing more and more.

Sherman: well

Elsa: well, that was...

Sherman: weird?

Elsa: actually the word I was looking for was awkward.

Sherman: oh

Elsa: A good awkward

Sherman and Elsa knew that they liked the other, but didn't know that the other liked them back yet. And if that didn't give it away, what could do better?


	6. The Apology

**Chapter 6**

It was finally the weekend, a time where kids did not have to deal with their teachers. However, Sherman saw it as a time where he can take advantage of finishing his project, since it was due in about a week. He was also singing a song making fun of King Tut.

Sherman: _I am making a song making fun of King Tut_

_ I'm making fun of of him because his name rhymes with butt_

_ And if he ever tries to get Penny and tries to make her Ms. Tut_

_ I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind and kick his butt._

(Phone rings)

Sherman: hello?

Caller: hey, it's Penny.

Sherman: oh, hey Penny. What are you up to?

Penny: nothing much. You?

Sherman: Just working on my project.

Penny: on the weekend? You nerd! I thought you were with Mr. Peabody.

Sherman: he's working on a project on his own.

Penny: oh. Sherman, I need to tell you something.

Sherman: ok. What is it?

Penny: it's hard for me to say this but I am sorry.

Sherman: you're sorry?

Penny: yes, I am sorry for the way I reacted when we were arguing and I guess I lost it. I guess you can say that I got a little jealous.

Sherman: a little?

Penny: hey! That's as far as I'm going.

Sherman: ok. Oh, Penny.

Penny: yes?

Sherman: I didn't mean to say what I said. When I said those things, I wasn't trying to say I didn't trust you. I was trying to say that I didn't want you to worry.

Penny: but Sherman. I am your friend. I do have to worry sometimes. Because I care about you.

Sherman: Penny, I care about you too. You're my best friend, and always will be.

Penny: you're my best friend too.

There was a long silence before Penny decided that she had to go. This soon left Sherman with a lot to think about. Then there was a knock on the door.

Sherman: come in.

Mr. Peabody: hey, son. How is everything going?

Sherman: good. Everything is good.

Mr. Peabody: nice Pyramid.

Sherman: thanks

Mr. Peabody: so, who was that on the phone?

Sherman: Penny. She called to apologize for the argument.

Mr. Peabody: well, that was nice of her. By the way, weird question. I keep hearing these random noises, are you hearing them, too?

Sherman: yeah, I was assuming you were doing a project.

Mr. Peabody: I am, but it isn't from the project.

Sherman: oh.

There was much to do for Sherman and his dad, but both on very different ends. But then Sherman had plans for tonight, and he needed to keep quiet about them.


	7. Sherman and Elsa

**Chapter 7**

Sherman yet again successfully avoided to wake up Mr. Peabody so that he was able to get to the WABAC and go to Arrendele. But soon Sherman began thinking that Mr. Peabody knew it was him and was looking for the perfect time to bust him. But, then again, he did have his doubts. He was finally heading to see his friend when he saw that she was not there.

Sherman: Elsa?

While looking for her, he saw a broken piece of bark that looked like it was being used as a sled. He was wondering why.

Sherman: now why is...

But before he was finished, he was pushed onto the sled and was at first shock, then he heard a familiar voice.

Elsa: yeah!

Sherman: Elsa?

Elsa: isn't this fun?

Sherman: what are you doing?

Elsa: sledding. Duh.

But as they were both sledding, they soon realized too late that they went off a cliff.

Sherman: did we just go off a cliff?

Elsa: yeah. Isn't it fun?

Sherman: well, yeah. But won't we both die from this?

Elsa: oh, stop being so negative. That was only a small cliff. We will only be killed by the big ones.

Sherman: (sees other cliff) you mean that one?

Elsa: uh oh.

When they were off of that cliff, then they really started to panic. They were probably 500 ft off of the ground. As they were seeing this, they both started to scream, but unknown to each other, started holding on to each other real tight in fear. As they were finally on the ground, the sled slid for a little while and stopped. But even after it stopped, they both were screaming and holding on. But Elsa finally saw they were on the ground and tried to snap Sherman out of it.

Elsa: Ahhhh...whoa.

Sherman: AHHHHHHHHH!

Elsa: uh, Sherman?

Sherman: (still screaming) AHHHHHHHHH!

Elsa: Sherman?

Sherman: (still screaming) I'm too young to die. Ahhhhh...

Elsa: Sherman, snap out of it!

Sherman: huh?

Elsa: we're on the ground.

Sherman: oh. So... we aren't dead?

Elsa: no. We're alive! Woohoo!

Sherman: yeah! We lived!

They cheered for a couple of moments and then they went back to where it all started.

Sherman: well, that was fun. It would have been more fun if someone didn't almost give me a heart attack.

Elsa: sorry. But wasn't it such a thrill, though?

Sherman: c'mon. A thrill? That's an understatement.

Elsa: true. By the way, wasn't that fall from the cliff fun or what?

Sherman: I have no idea. We were both too busy screaming and holding on to each other for dear life!

Elsa: yeah, about that, I think that had the most thrill and that was the best part.

Sherman: what do you mean?

Elsa: ...

Sherman: Elsa?

Elsa: Sherman, I have to tell you something.

Sherman: what is it?

Elsa: I...I really, really like you.

Sherman: really?

Elsa: yes.

Sherman: wow. I really like you, too.

Elsa: wow.

Sherman: in fact, I have had an enormous crush on you since I first laid eyes on you.

After hearing that, Elsa gave Sherman a really tight hug, and Sherman gave her a hug, and it was the type of moment in which they wanted to last forever. After they ended the hug, they both said their farewells and went their separate ways.

After returning to the present time, Sherman went to the kitchen, and then he heard a noise. As he turned around he saw Mr. Peabody looking at him.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman? Is that you?

Sherman: oh, hey Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: what are you doing up so late?

Sherman: oh, I was just getting some water.

Mr. Peabody: oh. Well, goodnight.

Sherman: goodnight

But while Sherman went to bed, Mr. Peabody couldn't sleep. He was worried.

Mr. Peabody: (to himself) what if the noise was really Sherman using the WABAC without my permission? What if that was it all along? Oh don't be ridiculous, Peabody. You'll recognize that sound. This one isn't known to you. And if it is, then your next invention will help you out with it too. That's it. Time for me to investigate this myself.


	8. Mr Peabody investigates

**Chapter 8**

It was still the weekend, on Saturday, and Sherman had already gotten up bright eyed and bushy tailed. He was looking for Mr. Peabody when all of a sudden he came out of his room exhausted.

Sherman: good morning, Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: ah! Oh. Good Morning, Sherman.

Sherman: are you ok?

Mr. Peabody: yeah I'm fine. I just had a rough night, that is all.

Sherman: oh. So... How's the project going?

Mr. Peabody: oh, the project is going good son. In fact I am almost done with it.

Sherman: that's fantastic. When will you show it?

Mr. Peabody: when you least expect it.

Sherman: wait, what?

Mr. Peabody: as a surprise.

Sherman: oh, well, I'm going to do my project if you need me.

Mr. Peabody: same here.

Sherman and Mr. Peabody were going on with their projects the entire day and both went to business with nothing else to do. Well, at least Sherman did. Hours later, Mr. Peabody had finally done it.

Mr. Peabody: yes, my project is finally done! It's finally done! Yes! Now what is next on my list. Oh, I know.

Mr. Peabody went to the camera to see what was causing the noises for all this week. He went to the monitors and put them on camera mode. It took him about half an hour to even pick up something because it was taking place at night time. Then he saw something in the distance. He zoomed closer to the screen to see what appeared to be his boy.

Mr. Peabody: what are you up to, kiddo?

He then used the monitors to track down where the kid was going. As he saw, Sherman was heading towards the invention room. He looked to the invention room camera and saw that his son was accessing the WABAC. Within moments, Sherman was going back to time, which was not yet known to Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: (to himself) I knew it! Oh, Sherman is in so much trouble. He knows better than to use the WABAC without my permission, let alone without my guidance. I'll give it to him when he least expects it. But he is expecting it by now, so how am I supposed to do it? Wait a minute, I know a little someone who doesn't like Sherman going without her. She won't be happy about this.

Mr. Peabody got his phone ready and dialed a number. He then was waiting for someone to answer. Fortunately, he did, but not what he expected.

Man: Hello?

Mr. Peabody: Paul!

Paul: oh, hey Mr. Peabody. Thank goodness you called. I had to tell you something really weird.

Mr. Peabody: um, ok.

Paul: also I had to say that I may or may not want this to happen right now, but I would say that I would prefer you son to have some sort of relationship with my daughter out of all people.

Mr. Peabody: well, that's really nice.

Paul: but I had this really weird feeling that Sherman was dating someone else.

Mr. Peabody: what made you have this feeling, because this is new to me

Paul: I don't know. It was like some weird dream that I had. Even in my dreams, no one breaks my little girl's heart.

Mr. Peabody: well then. Speaking of which, I have seen Sherman doing something suspicious that Penny would like to give a piece of her mind to Sherman about. You mind if she gets this chance by sleeping over at my house tonight?

Paul: no problem, and whatever he is trying to pull, it better be cool. Otherwise, let it rip. I'll tell Penny this.

Mr. Peabody: thanks.


	9. Invention, Romance, and Heartbreak

**Chapter 9**

It was in the afternoon that something unexpected happened to Sherman. He was in the middle of being almost done with his project when he heard the doorbell ring. Wondering who it was, he went over to the living room when Mr. Peabody told him to get it because he was making something for dinner. Sherman opened the door, but it was a reaction of surprise.

Sherman: Penny?

Penny: hey, Sherman.

Sherman: what are you doing here?

Penny: I was invited to spend the night by you dad. Isn't this great?!

Sherman: yeah, it is. Thanks, Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: you're welcome!

After dinner and after activities, they were finally finishing of the day. Mr. Peabody was celebrating how he finished his project and said that he would surprise them with it someday. Sherman was saying how his project would be the best in the class, and with Penny saying the same thing about her project. When it was about 11:30pm, they all decided to hit the sack.

Sherman: Goodnight, Mr. Peabody!

Mr. Peabody: Goodnight, Sherman!

Penny: Goodnight, Sherman!

Sherman: Goodnight, Penny!

Penny: Goodnight, Mr. Peabody!

Mr. Peabody: Goodnight, Penny!

Eventually they all went to bed. Then during the night, Sherman did the usual antic that he had been doing for about a week. He got up and tried to avoid waking anyone. But very soon after he left, Penny had went to use the restroom, not really noticing Sherman's absence until she came back.

Penny: Sherman?

She then started calling Sherman's name while going through the hallway until she was taken towards another area by Mr. Peabody.

Penny: Mr. Peabody? What are you...

Mr. Peabody: shhhhhhhhhhh

Penny: what's going on?

Mr. Peabody: watch this.

Sherman went back in time in the WABAC. Little did he know that once he did, Mr. Peabody's invention was reacting to it. Then the canine genius took Penny inside the invention. It was reacting to what the WABAC was doing.

Penny: whoa, this is so cool. So, what are you doing?

Mr. Peabody: this is another time machine I have made that is designed to track down the WABAC whenever my son is using it without my permission. I call it the time tracker.

Penny: going time traveling without me again. I'll sure give him a piece of my mind for this.

Mr. Peabody: I know how you feel. He is is big trouble.

The time tracker was reading the coordinates for the time it showed Sherman was going. It showed the time, but Mr. Peabody was wondering why he went there.

Mr. Peabody: why would he go back to 1314 Norway.

Penny: isn't that Arrendele?

Mr. Peabody: yes. How did you know?

Penny: Sherman told me.

Mr. Peabody: and it shows that he has been going here repeatedly. I wonder why.

Penny: I think I'm going to kill him if it's what I think it is

They finally arrived in the 14th century kingdom in Norway. They both set out to find Sherman. It took them about an hour before they found some clues as to where Sherman is. They found his footprints and found him going towards a girl.

Mr. Peabody: what are you doing, son.

Penny: yeah, what is he up to.

While they were watching him closely, Sherman was going to talk to Elsa.

Sherman: hey, Elsa.

Elsa: (gasps happily) Sherman!

Elsa hugged him tight before he even had a chance to hug her back. He was sure glad he met her. But while watching this, Mr. Peabody was shocked and Penny was containing her newborn fury.

Elsa: I thought you'd never show up. What took you so long?

Sherman: funny story, a friend of mine was invited by my dad to spend the night at my house.

Elsa: wow, that was weird. But it was fun, right?

Sherman: of course.

Elsa: what's his or her name?

Sherman: my friend's name? Why?

Elsa: just wondering. It wasn't the one that criticizes you all the time was it?

Sherman: well, not really. She doesn't do it all the time. In fact, she's my best friend.

Elsa: oh, I know which girl you're talking about.

Sherman: he name is Penny.

Penny was shock to the point where she was trying so hard not to punch Sherman in the face and get in a little girl cat fight with his other little friend. Mr. Peabody, however, was still confused, but now understood why Sherman went back. He was upset, but he understood.

Elsa: Penny, and you said that you only liked her as a friend?

Sherman: yeah. If you two met, I think you two would have gotten along.

Little was he aware, Penny and Mr. Peabody starting talking again.

Penny: get along my butt!

Mr. Peabody: Penny, watch your language. And also stay quiet otherwise my son will hear us.

Penny: I'm trying the best I can to stay calm.

Back to the new couple.

The conversation lasted for hours, yet none of them have managed to fall asleep. But then something happened. Mr. Peabody was finally figuring out why Penny was enraged.

Mr. Peabody: Penny, I think I am figuring out why you are mad. Because you're seeing Sherman with another girl. Is that why?

Penny: can we not talk about it?

Mr. Peabody: sorry.

Sherman and Elsa were looking like they were parting ways when they then started talking again, much to Penny's dismay.

Sherman: I mean there are many people who if I never met, like my dad, my life would be bad.

Elsa: wait, are you saying you're adopted?

Sherman: yes

Elsa: well, your dad must be a great man. And I agree, there is this one great person that if I never met, then I would lose my mind.

Sherman: who is that?

Elsa: you.

After saying this, Mr. Peabody and Penny, and even Sherman, could not predict what would happen next. Elsa then went towards Sherman and kissed him on the cheek. Then she looked like she would go another direction. This shocked the boy, but he knew what he was thinking to do. And maybe, so did Penny.

Penny: (in her head) don't you do it. Don't you think about doing it. If you do it, I will end you, you son of a...

But Sherman did something that would shock anyone. He grabbed Elsa by the arms, put her close to him, and, wait for it, kissed her in the lips. Now, any girl around his age would think that was disgusting. But Elsa eyes were wide open for only a second before she closed them and almost immediately kissed him back. Penny was shocked and looked betrayed, but if anyone was weirded out by this was the dog prodigy himself.

Mr. Peabody: no! What on earth are you doing, Sherman? You're too young to be kissing and so is she! I can believe I'm watching this from far away. Penny, are you seeing this? Penny?

Mr. Peabody went around to look for Penny, but fortunately, he was able to find footprints. He followed them until they led him to a little girl. She appeared angry, with tears on her face, on the side of the time tracker, crying. He didn't know what she was thinking about, but he knew one thing for sure; that girl was Penny Peterson.

Mr. Peabody: Penny? Oh thank goodness I found you! What's the matter? Are you ok?

Penny: (crying) no! He lied to me. He told me that I had nothing to worry about and he lied to me!

Mr. Peabody: Sherman?

Penny: (crying) who else? One minute you see him as a boy you could trust and the next minute he stabs you in the back. He told me it was a random girl. But it turns out he's in love with her. He says I have nothing to worry about. But only to find out he did nothing but hide secrets. He lied to me! And to think that I was starting to like him.

Mr. Peabody: you were?

Penny: (crying) yes! But now, nevermind. If he cares about her more than the one who is his absolute best friend, then forget him.

Mr. Peabody: look, it's getting late. You want to come back home?

Penny: (sniffling) sure. I've seen enough of what I see as an unknown nightmare come true.

Mr. Peabody and Penny went back to the time tracker and headed to the present. The ride was silent, and for the most part, sad. Penny was devastated, and Mr. Peabody could not be anymore disappointed in his son. Not only for lying to Penny, but to lying to his own dad.

Mr. Peabody: Penny, look. I am so sorry about all this and...

Penny: you shouldn't be sorry. The only person that is supposed to feel sorry is Sherman.

Mr. Peabody: look. You weren't the only one who was lied to. He lied to me, too.

Penny: then tomorrow is a day where Sherman is going to feel all sorts of wrath.

They both were back in the house and headed to the areas they were sleeping at. About and hour and a half later, Sherman came back, so unaware of what happened that he was still smiling from the time he had with Elsa. He then saw Penny as if she was to have a nightmare. He tried to see if she was okay, but the only response was a violent shrug. Then he was confused, but let it go. He then went on his bed and fell asleep. Completely unaware of what would happen the next day.


	10. Sherman gets busted

**Chapter 10**

It was another morning in New York City. Sherman got up and saw that Penny was not in the room. He thought she had gotten up earlier because he stayed up later. Then he went to do his morning routine and even changed as he headed out of the room. When he came to the living room, he was shocked to see Mr. Peabody and Penny's parents. He would have thought that they came to pick Penny up like usual, if it would for them staring at him as if disappointed.

Sherman: hey guys. What is going on?

Patty: you may want to ask her.

Sherman looked to the direction as to which Patty was pointing and saw Penny sitting on a rolling chair, and she seemed angry, to Sherman's surprise.

Sherman: Penny?

Penny: Sherman.

Sherman: what is going on?

Penny: so you don't know?

Sherman: not really.

Penny: well isn't that a shocker.

Sherman: what do you mean?

Penny: gee. I don't know. Maybe there is something that you are hiding from me. From your dad. From all of us.

Sherman: I don't know what you're talking about.

Penny: sure you do. You're just hiding it.

Sherman: Penny, enough with the riddles! What is going on?!

Mr. Peabody: son, I think it would be best if you answered her truthfully.

Sherman: what? You're siding with her?!

Mr. Peabody: I was with her when it happened.

Paul: sorry, Sherman. But after what happened, it's easy for him to do so.

Sherman: I can't believe this. Penny, explanation. Now.

Penny: I would like to explain to you what an absolute jerk you are.

Sherman: what do you mean?

Penny: here's what I mean, Sherman! I woke up during the night and saw that you weren't asleep. Then I went looking for you and Mr. Peabody was doing the same.

Sherman: ok. So?

Penny: so? Then we saw that you went into the WABAC and then we were able to follow you to Arrendele with the time tracker.

Sherman: the time tracker?

Mr. Peabody: my invention. We then used it to follow you and see what you were up to.

Sherman: so in other words, you were spying on me?

Penny: what did you expect? You were using the WABAC without permission.

Sherman: (irritated) ok. I get it. I used it. I admit it. Happy? But there was absolutely no reason why you should have followed me to see what I was doing Penny.

Mr. Peabody: I see otherwise. Especially when you went to 1314 Norway repeatedly.

Penny: just so you can see your little girlfriend from the past.

Sherman: (more irritated) girlfriend?

Patty: what?!

Paul: I don't believe it. My nightmare came true. (Sees everyone look at him awkwardly) sorry.

Penny: yes, your girlfriend.

Sherman: what girlfriend?!

Penny: what was her name, um, started with an E, oh wait, Elsa.

Sherman: she's just a friend.

Penny: oh, really?

Sherman: yes. Really.

Penny: (irritated) well I beg to differ.

Sherman: (angry) well, that isn't shocking at all!

Mr. Peabody: Sherman!

Penny: excuse me?!

Sherman: did I stutter?! I said... That it wasn't... Shocking at all. Did you get that Penny?

Paul: now hold on a minute...

Sherman: it does come as a surprise to me Penny that you beg to differ. She is just a friend and you are still too stubborn to admit that it is not what you think.

Penny: (angry) apparently it is because I got to see for myself.

Sherman: sure. As I was saying, you are stubborn, crazy and absolutely insane.

Patty: hey!

Sherman: and that you have been at it at me even though you admitted you were wrong. You even apologized.

Penny: I meant it!

Sherman: apparently not. Because you went back on that apology and were still thinking of me as being the bad guy. Well how am I the bad guy if you are proving to me more and more that you don't trust me!? Maybe it's because you are so self centered and so jealous that me talking to another girl bothers you so much.

Penny: after what I saw, why should I trust you?

Sherman: gee, I don't know, because you're my friend. At least I thought you were.

Penny: stop it!

Sherman: but I see now that you don't trust me, you're jealous, and you went all out crazy, knowing that you shouldn't be worrying about this. You have no proof of what worse happened. So, why should I trust you and why should I say anything to you?!

Everyone was shocked at what Sherman had done, but he did not look like he was finished. Paul, Patty, and Mr. Peabody looked shocked as Sherman said what he did. Penny, however, was heart broken that her own friend would say something like that to her, showing how little he trusted her. Her eyes were shedding tears, and she looked like she was going to bawl. Sherman continued talking.

Sherman: and you know I'm right, don't you?

Penny: (teary eyed) nope. you're wrong.

Sherman: really? And how so?

Penny: I do have proof, and I knew I was right to worry.

Sherman: well, prove it then!

Penny: (crying) because I saw you kiss her! I saw you kiss her in front of me and your own dad! Do you realize how hurt I was when you did that? Were you not thinking? Was she more important to you that I am? What about our friendship? What about our relationship? What about us?!

Sherman:...

Penny: (crying) Answer me! Answer me, please.

Sherman: ok! I was thinking, but I was thinking about her. But that can't really hurt you, right? You only like me as a friend, anyway.

Penny: well, I was having some feelings for you that I have never had before.

Sherman: what?

Penny: but it is pointless now, because you love her. I was hoping that one day, maybe when we were older, that you would see me as the one. You knew me for a long time, Sherman. But her, you only knew for a week. But you picked her. And you know what. Whatever. I see how it is.

Sherman: Penny, why haven't you told me that you had feelings for me?

Penny: because we're too young. But you have feelings for her now.

Sherman: I am so sorry I hurt you.

Penny: I'm not the only one you need to apologize to. Your dad's been lied to, too. Goodbye, Sherman.

(Peterson's leave)

Sherman became shocked at what had just happened. He saw his best friend leave with the intention that the worst had just happened. He then looked to his dad who wasn't mad, but was purely disappointed.

Sherman: Mr. Peabody, I am...

Mr. Peabody: I know what you're going to say. That you are sorry for lying to me. But I have one question for you. What were you thinking?

Sherman: I... I don't know. I meet this girl from the past, and for some weird reason, I managed to fall in love with her.

Mr. Peabody: it okay to fall in love, but not like that.

Sherman: does it have anything to do with the past itself?

Mr. Peabody: absolutely. If you keep dating this girl, you are going to alter the past, mainly because it could change a course in history for that time.

Sherman: I know. I messed up bad. I know it now. Now, I'm in a lose lose situation.

Mr. Peabody: you are. But you have to admit. You put this on yourself.

Sherman: true

Mr. Peabody: I'm sorry, Sherman. But I'm afraid because it caused so much trouble, that I'd have to ground you for a month.

Sherman: But...hmmm, ok.

Mr. Peabody: but during that time, you can make things right with Penny. I suggest taking advantage of that.

Sherman: yes, sir.

The argument was finally over, and both of them headed to their rooms. Sherman knew it was all his fault and he had to make things right with Penny. But how?


End file.
